beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ozuma
Ozuma (オズマ Ozuma) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He is the leader of the Saint Shields. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade are Flash Leopard. Appearance Ozuma is a young man with black hair with red bangs and green eyes. As Mr. X, he appeared wearing a cloak & hood. After shedding the disguise, he wears his Saint Shields uniform. Personality Ozuma is an extremely powerful blader who defeated Tyson on several occasions. Ozuma trained himself very strictly, working out even in harsh climates. He had one goal in mind all that time: become strong enough to take away the bit-beasts from whoever possessed them. He taught some lessons to Tyson through Beybattles. For instance, he showed him not to overestimate himself and that, even though a Beyblader might have a bit-beast and/or strong Beyblade, the outcome of the match always depended on the player's own fighting spirit and determination. So, in a way, Ozuma wanted to ensure that Tyson was ready and evenly leveled before attempting to capture his Dragoon. However, when the time came, Ozuma did not succeed in beating his rival even though he never gave up. History The village that Dunga, Joseph, and Mariam and he came from believing that they have to own and protect all the existing spirits. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Ozuma first appeared as a mysterious, hooded character who wanted to participate in a store tournament. The winner would get the chance to battle against Tyson, the reigning world champion. Ozuma surprised Tyson, who was overly confident in his strength, by beating him easily at that small tournament. Being asked for his name, Ozuma told Tyson to call him 'Mr. X'. He then disappeared, only to come back for Tyson's challenge: a rematch. The mysterious Beyblader still defeated the champion, using an invisible Bit-Beast, which Kenny discovered after recording the battle and watching the video at a slow pace. After that was revealed, Ozuma kept spying on Tyson. With Psykick's constant arriving bladers, the latter was always bothered with people who wanted to beat him, watch him or even take his Dragoon. The Bladebreakers decide first of all, stay away from the bladers with the capes. Nevertheless, Mariam manages to lure Max into a forest. Also Ray and Joseph interfere in the fight. After Ray and Max have lost, Tyson suddenly appears, challenging Ozuma to a match that Tyson wins. But Ozuma does not seem to be broken at all, but advises Tyson to improve the technique of his bit-beast. Later, Ozuma announces that the reason Saint Shields were watching their every move is to make sure that team BBA's bit-beasts would not fall into the wrong hands, those of Gideon or Doctor B. Ozuma was dead set on capturing their beasts for himself, sealing them in an ancient rock. After the Saint Shields were defeated by the Bladebreakers, Ozuma realized that Tyson, Kai, Max, and Ray were good enough to keep their bit-beasts and protect them. From then on, he and his team helped them get to the top by fighting the evil forces. The Saint Shields said goodbye and promised that they would meet again someday. When the real championships were announced, Ozuma entered with the rest of the Saint Shields, paired up with Dunga while Mariam tagged with Joseph. He made his way to the quarter-finals, yet he was beaten by Zeo Zagart, who had received from the ancient rock its most powerful Rock Bit-Beast: Burning Cerberus. After his defeat, he stayed sometimes to watch the other battles and inform everyone of Zeo's real identity. Beyblades Ozuma possesses the most powerful blade among the Saint Shields, Flash Leopard. He received Flash Leopard from his Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the bit-beasts away. Like the other Saint Shields, Ozuma is able to make Flash Leopard an invisible bit-beast. Though, by the time the Bladebreakers officially meet them, the invisibility trick is no longer used. After defeating Tyson twice then throwing that match against him, Ozuma gains Flash Leopard 2 through unknown means. Flash Leopard 2 is a magnacore beyblade with a magna balancing tip like the Bladebreakers' V-series blades. Beybattles Relationships Tyson Granger Ozuma first met Tyson at the Sony's Supermarket Beyblading Tournament. He defeated Tyson on several occasions. He's one of Tyson's strongest rivals. Ozuma and Tyson had their final battle at the abandon park and ended in a draw. Ozuma and his team were reformed because they knew the four sacred bit-beasts were and good hands. Tyson asked Ozuma if he'll see him again with a score to settle. Ozuma is sure that he'll meet Tyson and his team again someday at the world championship final rounds. Dunga Dunga is Ozuma's teammate. They're often seen together. Ozuma always helps him to stay cool and don't lose his temper easily. Mariam Mariam is Ozuma's teammate. They haven’t really interacted too much together, but it seems as if they get along rather well. Ozuma probably finds Mariam’s carefree personality to be entertaining, although he probably doesn’t like it when she and Dunga begin their arguments. And it seems that Mariam respects him. Joseph Joseph is Ozuma's teammate. They're often seen together as well. Quotes * I had a feeling you wouldn't show, but I'm glad your here. * I heard you were the best. Guess I heard wrong. I thought this was going to be more of a challenge. * If you want revenge, I'm ready anytime you are! * I'll be around if you want a rematch. * The name is Ozuma. * Let it Rip! Flash Leopard, show me what you got! * I'm sorry, Tyson. But I think you still got a long way to improve on you bit beast technique. * No, you don't. It wasn't because of you that we helped out. * You just wait, the day's coming when you bit beasts will be all ours! * It's our mission to seal the four bit beasts. * Tyson, the Bladebreakers are in charge of the four bit beasts now. * Tyson, long time, no see! * He's not your friend! He wants the four bit beasts just like the rest of them. That's the way it is! * Tyson was right. Something about Zeo has definitely changed. * I can't lose to him. I must protect the four bit-beasts. It is my mission! * And that's why we're here to prevent something that for ever happening. It's our mission. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ozuma, see Ozuma/Gallery. Trivia *In one of Ozuma's flashbacks, he is seen with his new launcher, but before he met Tyson he had a regular launcher. *Ozuma resembles Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series by having a similar hair style, being the main rival in V-Force and having a rough personality. *In G-Revolution, his alter ego (Mr. X) is used although, a completely different character dawns the name. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters